


孤岛

by sunlovedays



Category: Table Tennis RPF, 国乒, 胖球
Genre: M/M, 獒蟒, 科昕
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21950950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunlovedays/pseuds/sunlovedays
Summary: 刚到部队报道的许昕被分配到了连队中孤僻的江中小岛上，岛上只有一个老班长，张继科。
Relationships: 张继科/许昕, 张继科X许昕
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**第一章**

越野车沿着新修的柏油马路往接收他的连队驶去，车窗外是土黄色起伏的山峦，湛蓝的晴空下，远处洁白的雪峰巍峨圣洁，这里是西藏拉萨，一个许昕从未想过会以这种身份造访的地方。  
  
许昕只来得及在贡嘎机场对自己心中崇拜已久的战斗机进行匆匆一瞥，就被连队派来的人接上了越野车，他只能和其他人一样坐在车上，听着战斗机轰隆隆的发动机声，猜测这是不是一次警戒巡逻任务。  
  
老班长熟练地带着他们驶出机场，对他们说道只有来拉萨这儿下连队才能坐上越野，别的地儿都是军用皮卡装新兵蛋子，因为来这儿的人实在太少。这话不假，三辆越野车，加上三位老班长，总共才十一人。  
  
导航连离机场并不远，头顶时不时还能听到民航客机呼啸而过的声音，三辆越野码齐了依次越过岗亭，整整齐齐停在场站中心。许昕和其他新兵一样背上自己的东西，按照高矮迅速地排成排。  
  
指导员拿着花名册，每念一个名字，就有老兵出列热情地将新兵领走。不消一会儿，最后一名新兵也被领走了，空荡荡的场站上，只剩下许昕和指导员。指导员收起花名册，从台阶上一跃而下，朝许昕走来。  
  
原来，许昕所在的班级不在这里。指导员解释，许昕所在的班级位于雅鲁藏布江江中心的小岛上，虽同属连队，但距离连队较远。于是指导员陪同许昕一起坐上来时的越野车，朝着雅鲁藏布江驶去。  
  
越野车从柏油马路而下，停在坑洼不平的岔路口处，许昕跟着指导员下车，前面的路，越野车可过不去了。停在他们面前的是一辆军用飞机牵引车，许昕心理估摸这牵引车的轮胎直径至少得有一米多。  
  
发源于喜马拉雅山北麓冰川的雅鲁藏布江在冬季正值枯水期，江中有很多由沙石堆积的浅滩露出水面，牵引车的轮胎行驶在其中溅起片片水花，有时走在较大的石块上时，车内的人员免不了一阵颠簸，这滋味可不好受。  
  
他们在一片干燥的沙石堆上跳下牵引车，一条更宽广的江面从他们的面前蜿蜒流过，一个老兵笔直的站在江边。许昕知道，那大概是来接他的人了。  
  
指导员按照规章制度，照例念了许昕名字，老兵并没有像先前的其他人那样接过新兵肩上的行囊，只是上前跟他握握手。指导员没有再多呆，匆匆上了牵引车，在许昕和老兵的军礼注视中，离开了。  
  
老兵走到江边，解开系在木桩上的绳子，招呼了句新兵赶紧过来。  
  
许昕答了句到，标标准准的姿势跑上前去。  
  
“报告班长！”  
  
“讲。”  
  
“这是什么？”  
  
“牛皮筏子，上来。”  
  
两人一问一答，对话十分精简。老兵摘下许昕肩上的行囊，丢在牛皮筏里，朝许昕怀里扔了一个充好气的救生衣：“穿上。”  
  
许昕穿上救生衣，安安稳稳的坐在牛皮筏里，看着老兵站在水中把牛皮筏子用力一推，他就飘飘荡荡地离了岸边，老兵双腿灵活一跃，顺当的坐在了牛皮筏里。这事情想来是经常做，才会如此熟练。  
  
江水清澈，阳光照在江面上泛起粼粼波光，许昕眯上眼睛，细细品味太阳于冬日之中馈赠给他的温暖。湖蓝的江水之下，大大小小的鹅卵石不知在此蛰伏多久，江水把它们从远处的高山上带下来，锤炼它们，打磨它们，让它们从此有了不同于一般石子优美圆弧的曲线，以妖娆的线条和原始的色泽迎接远道而来的客人。  
  
耳边除了湍急的江水声，只有班长划动牛皮筏子发出的呼哧呼哧的喘息声。许昕睁开眼睛，看着班长手腕灵活小心的控制着牛皮筏子顺流而下的方向。  
  
“报告班长！”  
  
“只剩我们俩了，就别老报告报告了，有话直说。”  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑：“要不我来划吧。”  
  
“这活儿你干不了，要是走偏了，还不知道太阳下山前能不能到岛上。”  
  
“咱们离岛有多远啊？”  
  
“从你下牵引车的地儿算起有三公里。”  
  
许昕终于明白班长的意思了，行驶到一半儿的时候，江水突然变得特别湍急，大大小小的漩涡分布在周围，牛皮筏变得异常难控制。班长使劲摇着划桨，呼吸声愈发沉重。  
  
“班长，咱们没有冲锋舟吗？”  
  
“冲锋舟过不去浅滩，会搁浅的，没有牛皮筏子来得好使。”  
  
许昕不再提问，细细打量起眼前的这个人，他看起来不比自己大多少，最多不过两岁的差距，皮肤黝黑，五官突出，英气十足，不管搁哪儿都是打眼的类型，他想起自己大学班上的女同学，她们大概会丢掉所有矜持，围着班长转。  
  
在靠近岸边的地方，江水恢复平静，宽广的江中，一座四面围墙的小院立在岛上。许昕跳到江中，帮着班长一块儿将牛皮筏子推上岸。冰山融雪的江水像是一把透着寒气的利刃，扎进腿里，冷得骨头刺痛。  
  
班长拿起许昕的行囊，两人踩在堆满鹅卵石的岛上，发出嗒嗒嗒的声响，给这里的安静平添了几分寂寞。  
  
真冷清。  
  
以岛为家，红色油漆写的四个大字刷在小院大门口处的外墙上。  
  
直到走在院里的水泥路上，发现并没有其他人来迎接他们的到来，这一刻，许昕才真正意识到，这里除了他们，没有第三个人。  
  
这是一座孤岛。  
  
院里环座着三栋平房，正对着大门的是他们的生活区，宿舍、厨房、卫生间、浴室、包括图书室都在这里。左侧是作业的地方，即导航站。右侧是战备物资储存室。  
  
宿舍有两个上下铺，班长将他的行李放到空的床板上，麻利的抖开被套，熟练的帮他整理内务。许昕则趁着这个空闲，将自己的水杯牙刷和毛巾按照要求整齐码在班长的杯子旁边。  
  
“饿了吗？”  
  
“早饿了。”  
  
“中午想吃啥？”  
  
“咱们这儿还有的选？”  
  
班长拍拍他肩膀：“自己动手，丰衣足食。”  
  
午饭很简单，不过是水煮挂面外加两根拍黄瓜。高原做饭不容易，两人的导航站没有专门的炊事班，凡是亲力亲为，力图方便快捷。  
  
许昕捧着自己的那盆面，哧溜哧溜地吸到嘴里，没有挑食的迹象。班长笑笑，也大口大口吃起来。  
  
“班长，我今年十八岁，你多大呀？”  
  
“二十。”  
  
“哇塞，那你只比我大两岁呀，他们是不是瞧你长得帅，怕场站的女兵只喜欢你所以才派你一个人来这儿？”  
  
“我知道我长得帅，但这不是我在这儿的原因；组织派我到这里，是因为这里需要我，军人，必须无条件服从组织安排。”  
  
真没意思。“班长那你在这儿呆多久了？”  
  
“两年。”  
  
“一直一个人吗？”  
  
“现在不是了。”班长反问道：“知道为什么你在这里吗？”  
  
“肯定是嫉妒我帅！”  
  
班长嗯嗯嗯的点点头，才开口：“其实，是因为我打了个报告，我说我要一个兵，于是他们把你给了我。”  
  
“啊……”许昕声音里的失落逗笑了坐身边的班长。  
  
“呐，给你，当给你道个歉。”  
  
许昕看着被塞手里的半根黄瓜，哼，怎么也不想原谅自己的班长。  
  
“以后别老班长班长的了，我叫张继科，没外人的时候你可以叫我科哥，也可以叫我名字。”  
  
“这不大好吧——我们要严格——”  
  
“这是命令。”  
  
“那行——要是我喊漏嘴了，你可给我兜着。”  
  
“没问题。”  
  
来到导航站的第一个晚上，许昕躺在床上，辗转反侧，睡不着；外面水声潺潺，在寂静的夜里，格外清晰。他想起了在新兵连的第一个夜晚，自己也睡不着，可那个时候，睡不着的不止他一个。  
  
“睡不着？”张继科的声音从隔壁床传来。  
  
“嗯……”许昕闷闷得回道。  
  
“想家了？”  
  
“不是。”  
  
隔壁传来一阵翻身声，张继科的声音像是窗外的月色，轻柔的隐入黑暗中，向他描绘一幅从未施展开的画卷。  
  
每年四月，大地回春之时，岛上的青冈栎迫不及待地抽出嫩芽，湍急的江水上漂浮着大大小小从上游下来的冰块，几天之内，远处突兀的黄色山峦都会披上嫩绿的新衣；等到夏天，水流变大，江水漫上小岛，整座小院除了新修的水泥路露出水面，其他的都淹在清澈的江水之下；等青冈栎的叶子微微发黄……  
  
这座孤零零的小岛四面环水，如无人之境，陪伴它的除了没日没夜湍流不息的江水，便是这岛上唯一的生灵张继科。不知道这个男人是如何甘守寂寞，看遍日落日出，春去秋来，年复一年。  
  
带着这个问题，迷迷糊糊中，许昕陷入了沉睡。  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**第二章**

每天晨光微熹之时，张继科会叫醒还在和被窝缠绵的许昕，洗漱完毕后，在院里举行一个简短而严肃的升旗仪式，国旗，国歌，军姿，敬礼，张继科严格执行每一步，不容有任何差池。而每当许昕仰望着冉冉上升的五星红旗，他就会问自己，为什么要来当这个兵。  
  
岛上的生活乏味单调，除却日常在导航站里为军机进行日常的导航服务外，他们还要每日对机房和导航天线进行检测和维修。  
  
不知不觉，许昕来到这儿已经小半个月了。  
  
昨天晚上下了一场大雪，地上的积雪有十几公分厚。两人跟往常一样吃完早餐开始检查岛上的导航线。  
  
“张继科，你小心点儿，踩稳咯。”  
  
“知道。”  
  
积雪压在导航塔顶端线路上，会影响到信号发射，必须清理干净。这会儿并没有刮风，所以情况并不复杂，张继科扒在四米高的导航塔上，用手将积雪一点儿一点儿推开。许昕在下头望着，眉头皱着，这张继科从不让他干这种活儿，划牛皮筏累，不让他干；检修导航线危险，不让他干；做饭洗衣服，说是班长要照顾新兵，不让他干。  
  
他来这岛上，除了打扫卫生，就没干过别的，昨天照镜子，这腰又肥了一圈儿。  
  
“人在吗？”不远处传来的人声把许昕给拉回了神。  
  
在塔上的张继科冲着许昕说道：“送补给的过来了，你过去点收一下。”  
  
“哦，那你自己小心啊。”  
  
平日里，这个岛上除了张继科和许昕，没有其他人造访；连里的人每半个月左右往岛上送一次补给。许昕将帽子戴好，以慢跑的姿态跑到院门口。两个穿着救生衣的战士正把牛皮筏上的东西往岸边卸。  
  
“终于见着个大活人儿了，你班长张继科呢？”  
  
“在检修导航线呢。”好久没见着其他人了，这一下子见着俩，许昕脸上都笑开花儿了，一边卸货一边问道：“就我和班长两个人，怎么那么多？”  
  
另一人赶紧答道：“要不了几天大雪就会把路封了，到时候起码得有一个半月没法给你们送补给，趁着这路还能走，尽量多送点儿，你们在这儿不容易，可不能把你们给忘了，是吧。”  
  
俩人被许昕皱成一团的脸给逗得哈哈大笑：“别不开心啊，等路能走了，哥哥们再来看你。”  
  
“对了，跟你们打听点儿事儿，我班长他一直一个人在这个岛上吗？”  
  
“哪儿一个人了，你不也在岛上。”  
  
“那在我来之前呢？”  
  
“你班长，怪，过年那会儿连里来人接他去连里一块儿包饺子，他也不去，就呆这岛上，哪儿也不去。”其中一个人说道。  
  
许昕琢磨了一下，问道：“是不是打击报复啊，才把他派这儿来？”  
  
另一个看起来资历老点儿的立马回道：“还真不是，听说是他主动请缨调这儿来的。”  
  
“怪。”  
  
许昕点点头表示附议：“怪。”  
  
天色迅速地暗了下来，雪花带着璇儿从空中飘落，一场比昨晚更大的风雪悄悄隐在云朵里酝酿。三人没再闲聊，迅速地将东西搬进储存室里。许昕将牛皮筏子拖到上游，目送他们坐上牛皮筏子顺着江流离去。  
  
他一点儿也不喜欢这种送走别人的感觉，这样一来，岛上又只剩下他和张继科两人。  
  
这是一座孤岛，将他和张继科困在其中，任何意义上的。  
  
零散的雪花转瞬的功夫卷成了鹅毛雪片，夹杂着冷冬的寒风，扑索扑索打在许昕的身上。仰起头，雪花落进他的眼里，化成水，这是人体的温度。  
  
什么样的温度，才能融化一座冰封的小岛呢。  
  
“许昕！”  
  
许昕眯眼望去，张继科朝自己跑来：“还以为你掉江里了，半天没见你回去。”  
  
稚嫩的面庞情绪无处可藏，到处写着不痛快三个大字。  
  
“怎么了？”张继科问。  
  
“人都走光了……”  
  
看着眼前耷拉着脑袋的许昕，张继科凑上跟前，戳了戳肉呼呼的脸蛋儿：“这是闹别扭呢？”  
  
懒得理你，许昕嘟起嘴别过头。  
  
张继科长叹一口气，抓起许昕的手，冰冷的触感激起一片鸡皮疙瘩，也不知道张继科在外边找了他多久。  
  
“这不还有我嘛。”张继科的声音低低沉沉的，没来由的，许昕就觉得心安了。  
  
是啊，张继科不也在嘛。  
  
情绪稍微好了一点儿的许昕看着满地的大雪顿时就起了坏心思，迅速弯腰捏起一个雪团，对准张继科的脸就是一个十环。  
  
“毁你的容，这样就没姑娘喜欢你！”  
  
张继科一把抹去脸上的雪，以迅雷不及掩耳之势将许昕扑倒在地：“你这小兔崽子，班长不教训教训你，你还真不拿我当官儿了是吧！”  
  
伴随着许昕的尖叫声，张继科将一团又一团雪球送进了许昕的衣领里，身下人冷地直哆嗦，最后连哥哥都喊出来了，张继科才放过他。  
  
两人顶着一身的风雪跑回院里，照惯例查看导航站里的仪器设备。根据经验，这样的大风雪，不可能再有起飞任务，果不其然，没一会儿，连里就来电话了，今日一切起飞任务都取消了。  
  
两人踏出导航站的时候，外边天黑的跟下午五六点没区别；匆匆吃了午餐后就窝在有暖炉的宿舍里。许昕稍微有点儿结冰的打底衫立刻溶了水，冰冰凉凉的，很是不舒服，但这没到晚上，还不能洗澡。  
  
书桌前，张继科捧着一本诗集，专心致志的看着。  
  
没意思。  
  
“张继科，我能问你个问题吗？”  
  
张继科嗯一声，许昕当是答应了：“你是为什么来当兵的啊？”  
  
“你呢，你是为什么？”  
  
他呀——提起这个当兵的理由许昕就好笑：“我是陪同学去的，同学没过，我过了……结果现在就是我在这鸟不拉屎的地儿，他躺在学生宿舍里玩游戏泡妹子，对了，张继科，你有女朋友吗？”  
  
张继科愣了一下，好一会儿才回答：“算是有吧。”  
  
“有就是有，没有就是没有，什么叫算是有？”  
  
“那就算是有吧。”张继科随意的答道。  
  
“我都告诉你我为什么来当兵呢，你还没说你为啥来当兵呢！”  
  
“因为我热爱部队集体生活。”  
  
哄小孩儿呢这是？切，许昕翻了个白眼儿，这分明是不想回答他的问题，话题一转：“你有你女朋友照片儿吗？”  
  
“没。”  
  
“你手机里头也没有？”  
  
“没。”  
  
“你女朋友漂亮不？”  
  
“你是闲的慌是吧，把《三大纪律八项注意》背一背。”  
  
“啊？”  
  
“啊什么啊，这是军令，贴走廊宣传栏上呢，去背。”  
  
“官大一级压死人啊，中央反腐倡廉文件下达了那么久，可怜我一个小小的列兵还要在这犄角旮旯的地儿于一个冬日大风雪的天气——”  
  
一本诗集朝着许昕迎面扔过来。  
  
“我去我去！”  
  
没事张继科，有事老班长，哼。  
  
不一会儿就从走廊传来许昕朗读的声音：“革命军人个个要牢记，三大纪律八项注意；第一一切行动听指挥，步调一致才能得到胜利；第二不拿群众一针线，群众对我拥护又喜欢；第三一切缴获要归公，努力减轻人民负担……”  
  
张继科重新坐在桌子前，翻动诗集，好一会儿都没能看进去，耳边尽是许昕的声音。  
  
屋外狂风夹着暴雪肆虐这片无垠大地，厚厚的积雪堆在窗檐上，室内暖炉舒适。张继科眯上眼睛，许昕背诵的声音回荡在走廊里。  
  
没来由的，他就觉得这样的日子特别舒服。  
  
也好，有个人陪着。  
  
真好，有个人陪着。  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**第三章**

许昕发烧了。  
  
睡到半夜的时候，张继科被一阵断断续续的说话声吵醒，他还以为许昕在说梦话，仔细听来，声音里带着不同寻常脆弱的喘气声儿。摸黑跳下床，伸手一摸，张继科对天发誓，这辈子他还没碰过这么烫的额头。  
  
他想起来，自己上午往许昕衣服里塞了一堆雪团，下午又在走廊里吹了很久的过堂风。开灯一看，裹在被子里的许昕早已烧的满脸通红。嘴里的话从妈妈我不要去幼儿园今天中午想吃萝卜烧牛腩到经管学院的校花最漂亮，最后一直喊着张继科。  
  
张继科回道我在我在。  
  
这孩子想必在家里很是受宠爱，有疼爱他的爸爸妈妈，有可以撒娇的对象，有玩的很好的朋友，有可以讨论女孩的同学。  
  
不像自己，自己一无所有。  
  
他想起下午给许昕的答案，女朋友，呵。  
  
为什么来当兵，他有的选吗？  
  
“张继科……”  
  
“张继科……”  
  
张继科晃过神来，拿起宿舍里的座机，按照联络簿上的号码打到连卫生所的值班室。  
  
“你好——”  
  
“你好，我这里是雅鲁藏布江江中小岛导航站，我是站长张继科，我们这里有一列兵发烧了，你们能赶紧派人过来瞧瞧吗？”  
  
“烧得严重吗？”  
  
“特别严重！”  
  
电话那一头沉默了一会儿，才说道：“暴风雪已经把通往你们导航站的路封死了，这边儿没法派人过去，再说这外头正刮着暴风雪呢。”  
  
张继科脾气立马就上来了：“难道要他活活死在这儿吗，给我把你们卫生所所长孔令辉给我叫来，就说张继科找他！马上！”  
  
“就算是我们所长——”  
  
“马上，现在！”  
  
“那好，你稍等。”电话那头挂断了电话，过了十来分钟，一个男子拿起电话：“张继科你小子——”  
  
“辉哥，我班里有个小兵发烧了，烧的特别严重，你们赶紧派个人来啊！”  
  
孔令辉叹了口气：“这样，你先测一下他体温，告诉我多少度，电话别挂，我就守这儿。”  
  
张继科放下电话，迅速打开柜子，拿出医疗箱，找到水银温度计，跑回许昕床边儿，小心翼翼将温度塞到许昕的腋下夹着。  
  
指尖下的肌肤灼热，仿佛要把他烫伤了一样。  
  
等了那么几分钟，拿出温度计——39.9。  
  
“辉哥，他烧成39.9，马上就40了。”这么高的温度，人不知道会不会烧坏。  
  
“继科，你先冷静下来，现在只有你能帮他，外面风雪太大，我们过不去——”  
  
“你们开飞机过来啊！”  
  
“张继科！”孔令辉声音里的警告意味十分浓厚：“开飞机开飞机，开武装战斗机还是开战略轰炸机？我看你的脑子也烧坏了吧！”  
  
张继科明显冷静了下来：“那我现在该怎么办。”  
  
“他衣服湿了没？”  
  
“全湿透了。”  
  
“这样，第一，你先给他换一身干的衣服，实在不行就把他脱光，被子褥子都赶紧另换；第二，给他进行物理降温，外面不是有雪吗，你挖一些雪放盆里，倒些冷水，毛巾浸湿拧干进行冷敷，第三，给他及时补充水分。听清楚没有，要不要我再重复一遍。”  
  
“听清楚了，扒光，换被褥，雪水降温，给他喝水。”  
  
“明天早上如果风雪小一点，我看能不能申请一个武直过去把你那个小兵带到卫生所来，烧的这么严重，怕出现其他问题。”  
  
“谢谢辉哥。”  
  
挂了电话的张继科没敢多耽误，按照指示，把脱光衣服的许昕抱到自己干燥的被窝里。拿起手电筒和脸盆，跑到户外，用手抓了一把一把的雪，盛到接了水的脸盆里。  
  
将浸泡过雪水的毛巾敷在许昕的前额上，没一会儿，冰冷的毛巾被许昕的体温浸热，张继科只能一夜反反复复，敷毛巾，喂水，敷毛巾，喂水。  
  
早上八点半的时候，孔令辉许诺的武直终于来了。  
  
飞机上降下两个医护兵，抬着担架跑到宿舍里来，三人合力将许昕抬上担架。  
  
江心小岛没有给飞机起飞降落的地方，他们只能将许昕固定在担架上，将担架捆绑在降落绳上，通过人力将许昕拉上直升机，其余人员再一个一个通过降落绳拉上去。  
  
孔令辉亲自给许昕看的病，所幸，只是轻微的肺部感染。  
  
张继科坐在门外椅子上，神色凝重。  
  
“这还是你第一次出岛吧，过年连长亲自来请，都请不动你，你好大一尊佛啊。”  
  
“辉哥，连长请的那是我吗？”  
  
孔令辉瞥了一眼病房里的许昕，压着声儿问：“怎么，那孩子有点儿意思？”  
  
“还没呢。”  
  
“呵，我说你小子都来这儿了，就收敛点儿。”  
  
“对了，今天没飞行任务吧？”  
  
“就这天儿，开武直过去接你们都是冒风险的；你小子昨晚在电话里跟我叫来着，吓得我还以为谁媳妇儿临盆了呢。”  
  
张继科咻的从椅子上站起来：“真临盆了，哪儿能找你啊，自个儿的孩子都接生不了。”  
  
“你小子！”  
  
张继科灵巧的避过迎头而来的栗子，侧身闪进病房里，迅速做了个鬼脸：“谢了，辉哥。”  
  
“谢我干嘛，他们又不是冲我批的申请。”  
  
年轻人好的就是快，一剂退烧针，一片儿消炎药，不消半日，许昕就一副生龙活虎的模样；身上还穿着病号服呢，人已经跟卫生员混熟了，不怪他，登岛以来，他总共才见着俩活人。  
  
张继科推开病房的时候看见的就是这么一副情景，许昕讲的眉飞色舞，俩女卫生员被逗得笑弯了腰。  
  
“咳咳。”  
  
许昕扭过头来，吃惊的喊道：“张继科，你回来啦！”  
  
女卫生员发出咦的一声惊讶：“他就张继科呀，昨晚劈头盖脸把我一顿说呢。”  
  
“不可能，他很温柔的。”许昕反驳道。  
  
另一个女卫生员很聪明的解释道：“可能也要看人吧。”  
  
“你们两个，工作时间闲聊，没其他事儿做了？”正巡房的孔令辉一顿训，俩小姑娘吓得迈着小碎步跑出了病房。  
  
不——用——谢——哥！孔令辉临走时不忘丢个口型。  
  
张继科翻了个白眼儿，端着打包的饭菜，往床头的小桌上一撂：“我看你好了啊。”  
  
“差不多吧。”  
  
“真可惜不能多病几天，要不然天天有俩卫生员陪着你，左手抱一个，右手揽一个，人生极乐。”  
  
许昕觉着这话听起来怎么这么别扭，嘴巴还是习惯性的回道：“哪儿能啊，哪儿也比不了班长您给我带来的温暖啊，小岛就是咱们的家，没有比家更舒适的地儿了是吧。”  
  
张继科勾起嘴角，扯出一个没有笑意的笑容，指着桌子上的饭菜：“不是饿了吗，怎么不吃？”  
  
“饿，我早饿了。”  
  
下午时分，暴风雪堪堪停止，气象台预报今晚会有一场更大暴风雪袭来，张继科琢磨许昕的病情也不至于留院观察，最好还是在暴风雪到来之前回到岛上。  
  
这是许昕有意识以来第一次在清醒的状态下坐直升机，兴奋地上串下跳，嘴里叫着祖国对我太好了，生个病还有武直接送。  
  
张继科附和道是啊是啊必须的啊，祖国母亲最宝贝儿的许昕同志生病必须得派武直，要不您多病几场，多坐几次？  
  
许昕一听来了精神，很认真的问真的可以吗？  
  
俩飞行员一没忍住，机舱内响起哈哈哈的笑声。  
  
冬季偶尔天空放晴的时候，处于无垠白雪中的小岛宛若仙境，条件虽然艰苦，但胜在有美景相伴。  
  
时间一晃，除夕到了，许昕盼望着能去连队里和大伙儿一起辞旧迎新，谁料想，一场大风雪不期而至，扑灭了他那点儿兴奋的小火花。  
  
但很快，他又高兴起来，张继科说今天要包饺子，晚上看中央电视台的春节联欢晚会，许昕说好，我来打下手。  
  
饺子有素馅儿的，给张继科准备的；有三鲜的，许昕要求的。两个人都不太会包，第一次生产出的饺子全都一副歪瓜裂枣的模样，偏两人还自我感觉良好。  
  
他们一人捧着一个盛满饺子的盆儿，坐在活动室电视机跟前，有一搭没一搭的看着中央一套的文艺表演。  
  
“继科，你怎么从不给你女朋友打电话啊？”刚和父母通完电话的许昕有点儿好奇，他就没见过张继科给谁打过电话。  
  
张继科放下饭盆，简单得回道：“分了。”  
  
“啊，什么时候的事儿啊？”许昕露出一副惊讶模样：“不该啊，怎么就分了呢，你人这么好，她是不是等急了？”  
  
看着许昕一副比自己失恋还痛苦的模样，张继科就觉得特逗：“没什么特别原因，分就分了。”  
  
哪有人失恋不难受的，要不就是特别善于隐藏。许昕觉得张继科一定是后者，他知道张继科是个温柔的人，他的温柔细小而不张扬，即使有时候有烦心的事，也从不在许昕面前表露太多。不知道是觉得许昕不能帮他分担，还是认为许昕没有资格帮他分担。  
  
许昕搬着小马扎，小心翼翼挪到张继科身旁，闪着真挚的小眼神儿：“继科，你要是难受，你可以跟我说，不用老一个人憋着啊。”  
  
“真想知道？”  
  
嗯，点点头。许昕明白一个道理，一旦分享了别人的秘密，两人无形中就像是共守了某种誓约，成了最亲密的同盟。  
  
如果可以，他愿意成为张继科最亲密的盟友。  
  
不过这不是一件简单的事情，张继科还算高兴的脸色在几秒之内隐去，他还以为自己是不是哪里冒犯了人家，随即意识到张继科是在为接下来要说的事情做酝酿。  
  
这对张继科来说肯定不是一件容易的事，许昕，你一定要好好安慰他啊。  
  
“我告诉你，我根本就没有所谓的女朋友。”  
  
这就有点儿尴尬了：“可——可是你——”  
  
张继科耸耸肩，轻描淡写的说道：“我有过男朋友。”  
  
啊——  
  
同性恋？  
  
流动的空气瞬间凝结。  
  
“觉得我恶心吗？”  
  
恶心吗，张继科恶心吗？  
  
张继科紧紧盯着他，那么严肃，那么认真；他感到一阵心慌，眼神闪烁，避开了。  
  
随即，他立马意识到，自己这样做，错了。  
  
许昕不知所措的神情像是一根针，刺痛了此时有点儿敏感的张继科。张继科自嘲地笑了笑，想拍拍许昕的肩膀，手僵在半空又收了回去：“你慢慢看吧，我洗澡睡觉去了，春节快乐。”  
  
他不是这个意思，但他是什么意思呢，许昕自己也不知道；但有一件事情他是知道的，他和张继科再也恢复不到原来那样了。  
  
什么都变了。  
  
李谷一墨绿色蓬蓬晚装衬得金色的央视舞台要多俗气有多俗气。难忘今宵，今宵难忘，毕生永记。  
  
许昕把脸埋在手掌里，长叹一口气，起身关上电视机。宿舍里一片漆黑，借着一点户外的光，看到张继科的床上拱成了一座小山。空气里没有均匀绵长的呼吸声，他知道张继科还没有睡。  
  
直愣愣的站在门口，不知道该进还是该退。  
  
黑暗中，张继科的声音透过被窝闷闷地传过来：“别怕，我不动你，睡吧。”  
  
许昕想辩解，不是这样的，但他什么话都没有说，只是爬上床，闭上眼睛，任凭混乱的思绪在他脑海中飘荡，直到不堪负荷的大脑抗议，他才昏昏陷入沉睡。  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**第四章**

高原的春天来的比平原晚。四月，春回大地，冰封已久的土壤躺着卷卷细流，用了一昼又一昼的时间来消融正片大地，等到青冈栎发出嫩芽，许昕终于站在雅鲁藏布江边儿见着了江水卷来的巨大冰块，它们还没溶解，但也快了。  
  
春天都来了，他和张继科还僵着呢，这样的日子每一天都是煎熬。言语间，眼神中，每一寸都是无法靠近的距离。  
  
张继科对他的态度变的十分明显和决绝，内务他现在自己整理，衣服也要自己洗，饭两人轮着做，这些都不是问题的关键，关键是张继科像是打定主意一样再也不给他一分一毫的示好。  
  
啊——真烦。  
  
十九岁的许昕第一次感到力不从心。  
  
春天高原经常刮起大风，大风卷着从远处带来的尘土，天空一片灰蒙蒙。  
  
许昕跟在张继科身后头，按惯例检查导航线。这样的天气导航线及其容易受损，必须派人员爬到塔顶，细细检查。  
  
张继科一人拿着工具，顶着大风爬到四米高的顶处作业，许昕在下头，也不敢睁开眼睛，一睁眼，风沙就糊进去。  
  
“人呢，送补给啦！”远处传来人声，连里的补给来了。  
  
“班长，那我先过去接收一下。”许昕交待了一声，人跑了。  
  
扒在上头的张继科叹了口气，也不知道这股子别扭劲儿要什么时候才会停止。回过神，重新将注意力集中在手头上的活儿，脚往旁边一挪，手一个没抓紧……  
  
许昕将两人送走，自己又清点了一遍补给品，晃晃悠悠回到导航站内等张继科过来。左等没见着人，右等没见着人。  
  
不会风沙迷了眼，走着走着掉江里了吧。  
  
那还不得冻死啊……  
  
越想越可怕的许昕戴上军帽，跑出小院儿，着急地往回找去。  
  
张继科瘫在地上，一动不动，他站不起来，腰部稍一用力，就痛得撕心裂肺，只能认命地躺地上，等着不知道什么时候才会到来的许昕。  
  
时间一点儿一点儿的过去，腰疼得他满头大汗，心理把许昕这小子从头到尾骂了个遍。  
  
终于这小子注意到他的缺席了，慌慌张张地跑他跟前儿来。  
  
“张继科！”  
  
“张继科！”  
  
“你复读机呢。”  
  
许昕瘪瘪嘴，伸手想要将张继科扶起来，转念一想：“你等着，别乱动，我马上回来！”  
  
没一会儿，许昕拖着一个手拉车出现在眼前，张继科被轻轻地放到手拉车上趴着，许昕背身拉住手拉车，慢慢地拖回宿舍。  
  
张继科趴在许昕的床上，冲着桌旁的人喊道：“别打卫生所电话了。”  
  
“你腰伤——”  
  
“又不是第一次从上头摔下来了。”  
  
许昕放下手里的电话，愣愣的站着，好一会儿才幽幽地问：“那你之前一个人是怎么回来的。”  
  
“等了三个小时，送补给的人来了，没看到我，就在岛上四处找，才把我给找着的。”  
  
怪不得每次送补寄的人上岛后都要先大声的问一句。  
  
“不过这次还好你在，要不然不知道要等多久。”  
  
“继科……”  
  
张继科勾了勾手指，许昕立马提溜跑到床边儿蹲着：“不喊我班长了？”  
  
许昕摇摇头，低下头，沉默了一阵，说：“其实，我一点儿也不觉得你恶心，我只是——”  
  
张继科拍怕他的头，笑笑：“我知道，不用说了，我们都有点儿太自以为是了。”  
  
“继科——你能跟我说说你男朋友吗？”  
  
“前男友。”  
  
点点头，“对，前男友，你能说说吗？”  
  
“我看看，从哪儿说起呢……”  
  
十五岁的时候，张继科意识到自己性取向的不同，他不喜欢女孩子，却对男孩子有着异常的兴趣，这种兴趣被潜意识里世俗观念强制压抑，直到十七岁，他认识了一个和他一样大的男孩儿，两人兴趣相投，彼此吸引，无法抑制的冲动冲破世俗的界限，毫无顾忌的在一起了。  
  
“后来呢？”  
  
张继科是红三代，爷爷是开国少将，父亲是军队高层，被发现的后果可想而知，老爷子被气的一病不起，父亲恨铁不成钢，一怒之下将刚满十八岁的孩子送到部队，希望有铁一般纪律的军旅生涯能改掉张继科的“坏毛病”。父亲让他选自己想要去的地方，张继科眼睛都没眨，手指往地图上随便那么一指，就来到了这片高原。  
  
“那……你们怎么就分手了呢？”  
  
提起这个，张继科就笑了：“我其实从没真期盼过他会等我，可他那么一说，我还真有点儿放不下了，觉着远方有个人在等着我回去。有天我给他打电话，电话里头他提的分手；说实话，我不觉得难过，可能我们都明白，这段关系就像是一段启蒙，他帮助我认识自己，我给他想要的，可一旦分开，就过去了，守着过去，有什么意义呢。”  
  
一时间，许昕不知道该说些什么，他没有经历过这种事情，无法分辨张继科说不难过是真还是假。可他还是想给张继科一些安慰，这些安慰早在除夕夜就该给出去的；于是他一言不发，轻轻的将张继科的脑袋抱进怀里，说：“我不还在这儿嘛。”  
  
张继科在看不到的地方轻轻一笑。  
  
是啊，许昕不还在这儿嘛。  
  
许昕还是不顾张继科的反对，给卫生所打了电话。军医这瞧瞧那摸摸，感叹张继科坠落的姿势特别好，没有伤的特别严重。许昕跟着学了一套速成的按摩手法，打算每天得空的时候就给张继科按按。  
  
张继科一脸欣慰，表示孩子长大了，会心疼人了。  
  
原本是两个人的活儿，许昕一个人揽下了，他每天按时起床，一个人在小院儿里升国旗，检修导航线，去导航站值班，给张继科做饭，洗衣服。有时候一个人走在路上的时候，他就会控制不住地想，这里的寂静如此喧嚣，在他的到来之前，张继科是怎么忍受得了的。  
  
张继科每天会自言自语吗，还是一言不发过完一整天？  
  
巡逻的时候会不会害怕自己掉下去就这么死去也没人知道？  
  
除夕的夜晚，是不是也是一个人守在电视机前看完一整场春晚？  
  
“别说，你现在跟我还挺像的。”  
  
“真能往自己脸上贴金子。”  
  
“必须的，你是我带出来的兵。”  
  
“吃饭都堵不住你的嘴。”许昕卷起一筷子面，塞进张继科嘴里。  
  
他要对张继科好一点儿，再好一点儿。  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**第五章**

六月底，江水泛滥，河道拓宽，除了几座平房和新修的几条水泥路外，整个小岛漂在江水之中。休息了一个多月，张继科的腰伤基本好利索了。两人不能再像以前一样靠双脚进行巡检，只要出小院儿，必须配上牛皮筏子。  
  
等天气变得更热一点儿的时候，张继科和许昕会把午餐的地点改到门廊边儿，一人捧着一个盆儿，坐在地上，裤腿卷起，两脚放在清澈的江水里，望望远方的雪山，看看近处的翠峦，碧空如洗，江水如蓝。  
  
整个天地，仿佛只剩下张继科和许昕，还有这座孤岛。  
  
本以为时间特别过得特别漫长，殊不知夏天的尾巴就要溜走了。  
  
许昕扯掉八月份的月历，兴奋的喊道：“继科，你看，今年中秋节和国庆节是同一天！”  
  
张继科凑上前，下巴往许昕肩膀上那么一搭，扫了一眼十月月历，淡淡评论道：“巧了。”  
  
“什么巧了，很难得的好吗！”  
  
身后许昕在叽里呱啦的一直讲：“连里今年一定会有大活动，过年我们没过去，中秋国庆这次可千万别错过了！”  
  
“哦。”  
  
“哦什么哦。”  
  
“你去吧，我不想去。”  
  
“张继科同志，不是我说你，革命队伍要团结，老是离群索居不利于团结一切力量，作为一个列兵，我希望老同志你起好带头示范作用，发挥老干部的精神。”  
  
“老干部希望小同志能恪守本职，不要僭越职权。”  
  
“切，你不去，我去。”在许昕看不到的地方，张继科的眼神暗了暗。  
  
九月匆匆一瞥，已经过了一半儿了，连队里早早下了通知，各班各排都要准备节目，来一个国庆大联欢。许昕连着几个星期都在难过班里人太少连个像样的节目都排不出，最后决定自己要一展歌技，惊艳四座。  
  
他花了十分钟敲定了这次演唱曲目——《月亮代表我的心》，这可忙坏了许昕，除去每天必须要做的事外，还得另外分配时间来练歌，对此，张继科点点头表示你可以每晚九点半熄灯以后去远离生活区的小院儿最北边儿的小路上练歌。  
  
中秋国庆这一天很快就来到了，下午四点钟，张继科用牛皮筏子将许昕送到了对岸。第一次参加连队里的活动，许昕觉得自己终于像个兵了，太过兴奋的他没有注意到比平日里沉默的张继科，欢快的坐上牵引车，跟张继科道别。  
  
张继科只能叹了口气，也不知道许昕到底感觉到了没有。  
  
连里的一切都是新鲜的，他和炊事班的士兵们坐一桌，一边跟着他们学包饺子，一边听他们聊连里的事情，几几班被评为了先进，谁谁当上了副班，今年通过了几个二级士官，许昕一边听一边感叹，群体生活真是多姿多彩。  
  
突然，士兵爆出一阵热烈的起哄声，许昕循声望去，原来是卫生所所长孔令辉带着女卫生员来了。很明显，孔令辉也一眼看到了他，乐呵呵朝他走来：“哟，你们班长张继科开窍了终于肯上岸，不做小人鱼了？”  
  
“孔所长你这说的什么话呀，我一个人来的。”  
  
“一个人？”  
  
许昕点点头。  
  
孔令辉喜庆的神色没了一半儿，指指许昕，低声说了句：“你小子，就把你班长一个人丢那儿啊？”  
  
冷不丁的，许昕就愣住了。  
  
是啊，他怎么就把张继科一个人丢岛上了呢？  
  
他不是决定了要对张继科好一点儿，再好一点儿的吗？  
  
他怎么又让张继科一个人和孤岛相伴呢？  
  
张继科又怎么能什么都不说呢……  
  
突然，这里的快乐好像都跟他无关了，这里没有可以和他分享的人，没有会通宵达旦照顾他的人，没有会陪他闹的人。明明最重要的人在岛上，他却一个人跑来这里和一群不相干的人庆中秋，大团圆。  
  
他必须得回去。  
  
说干就干，许昕努力扯出一副痛苦的模样，引起了身旁炊事班战士的注意：“许昕，你没事吧，是不是哪儿不舒服？”  
  
“我突然头疼——胃也疼，肚子也疼……”许昕扯过一个兵，往人身上一倒，虚弱的补充道：“还有点儿想吐……”  
  
“要不我扶你去一旁休息一下？”  
  
一旁的孔令辉很有经验地说：“依我看，你们还是赶紧找个人送他回岛上吧，他这是病了。”  
  
“孔所长你不在这儿吗，你赶紧给看看呀。”  
  
“这病我治不了，送岛上，见着人就好了，快点儿给人送回去，晚点儿会出大事儿的。”  
  
一听这话，没人敢耽搁，摸着黑，赶忙把许昕送到了雅鲁藏布江江边。  
  
泼墨的夜里只有天上的月亮在发光，奔流不息的江边，墨色的人影被夜色抹去。就像许昕来这里的那一天，张继科，一直笔直的站在这里，竟然从未离去，等着他的到来。  
  
“这么快就完结了？”  
  
许昕咧嘴一笑：“怕你太想我，我就回来了。”  
  
张继科低沉的笑声在黑暗中清晰可辨：“怕是你离不开我，所以连饺子都没吃，就跑回来了吧。”  
  
这人啊，总是口是心非；说别人，倒是句句在理。  
  
苍茫的夜色之下，牛皮筏子裹卷着江水，飘飘荡荡，银白的月色吻上江面，银光泛泛。张继科掌着划桨，哗啦哗啦有节奏的水花留下涟漪朵朵。  
  
许昕抬头望着月亮，直觉告诉他，今晚的月亮比以往任何一次中秋的月亮都要来的更大。他想起自己还未一展歌喉，于是稍微整理了一下，说道：“我来唱首歌儿吧！”  
  
“好啊。”张继科满脸笑意同意道。  
  
咳咳：“下面，就由导航连雅鲁藏布江江中小岛导航站列兵许昕给大家带来一首《月亮代表我的心》，鼓掌欢迎！”  
  
啪啪啪。  
  
许昕用力拍了几下巴掌，深吸一口气，酝酿了一会儿，闭上眼睛，深情的歌声款款流出。  
  
你问我爱你有多深；我爱你有几分。  
  
我的情也真；我的爱也真。  
  
月亮代表我的心。  
  
轻轻的一个吻；已经打动我的心。  
  
深深的一段情；教我思念到如今。  
  
你问我爱你有多深；我爱你有几分。  
  
你去想一想；你去看一看。  
  
月亮代表我的心。  
  
最后一个尾音被许昕含在嘴里，耳畔突然传来温热的气息，低沉的话语没了距离：“别睁眼。”  
  
随即，许昕感到一双手蒙上他的双眼，唇上传来微凉的湿意。  
  
啊，这是他的初吻。  
  
和张继科接吻是什么感觉，大概是凉凉的，软软的，又有一点儿湿湿的，唔——有点儿像被小狗舔的感觉，还有，心脏像是要爆炸了一样，许昕快要当掉的大脑这么总结着。  
  
张继科从许昕的唇上离开，潮热的气息拍打在眼前人敏感的耳垂上：“怎样？”  
  
什么怎样？  
  
“讨厌吗？”  
  
自己讨厌吗？  
  
“喜欢吗？”  
  
难道喜欢吗？  
  
被附着的双眼重获自由，许昕缓缓张开眼，月色华白，江水潋滟，眼前的张继科看起来既熟悉又陌生。他想问，你究竟是什么时候对我动的心思，你是认真的吗？  
  
可这些问题的答案，心底不是一早就有了吗。  
  
这世上从就没有毫无缘由的对你好，他不是早就感受到了自己对于张继科的特殊性了吗。  
  
张继科的拇指略过许昕的下唇，勾起嘴角，一笑：“你好好想想。”  
  
许昕缩起脑袋，眼睛不敢直视身前的人，余光只能勘测到对方的笑容，于是他别扭的把脑袋缩得更深，只能感谢夜太深光太暗，要不然他要破天荒的脸红啦。  
  
一个吻，捅破了太多事情。  
  
包饺子时，手指无意的碰触都能把许昕烫得耳尖泛红，洗澡时，隔壁浴间的流水声都显得暧昧不堪；张继科不以为意，他以最日常的姿态面对许昕，告知他，从前的一切和今天的一切，并没有任何区别，因为早就如此。  
  
只是直到今晚，许昕才终于领悟。  
  
张继科只是站在那里，等他明白。  
  
两人的宿舍十分安静，夜里十一点，只有许昕因为大脑拼命运转而睡不着觉的翻身声。  
  
张继科也没睡着，他静静的躺在被子里，凝神盯着某个不存在的焦点，隔壁传来许昕又一次翻身声。  
  
他被命运带到了这里，时光又花了两年才将许昕带到他身边，再等待一会儿，又何妨，所有光阴的堆积只不过是一场精心的蛰伏，他沉淀在此，有意让江水日夜打磨自己，在对的人来到的那一刻，便从清澈的江水中跳出，以最好的姿态迎接爱人的到来。  
  
黑暗中，张继科的声音幽幽传来：“别想了，早点睡吧。”  
  
许昕没有回答。  
  
这一切究竟是什么时候开始的呢，隐隐约约之中，所有的一切好像早有预兆，张继科对他无条件的殷勤与示好，变味的调戏实则是吃味的不爽，小心翼翼不说寂寞的隐忍。  
  
许昕想起他们的冷战，他无法忍受张继科对自己的冷言冷语，也没法办到当看到张继科茕茕独立而不去心痛，他从不明白自己为何如此执着于探索张继科生存在孤岛的点点滴滴，也不愿自己变成张继科的另一个启蒙，他必须参与其中。  
  
突然，一切都那么清晰明了。  
  
他之于张继科，正如张继科之于他。  
  
是时候该做决定了。  
  
爬下床，许昕一把掀开张继科的被子，把人拉起来。即使在黑暗中，张继科也能感觉到许昕眼神的灼热。  
  
“我跟你说，我以前从没喜欢过人，所以我很认真的。”  
  
剧情的走势突然变得可以预测，他的爱人来了。  
  
张继科笑着点点头：“我明白，我也是很认真的。”  
  
“我不想当什么启蒙，也不想你当我的什么启蒙，你明白吗？”许昕郑重的问道。  
  
“我明白。”  
  
“那么——你要了我就不许反悔。”  
  
“绝不反悔。”  
  
“那好——最后，”许昕思忖了一会儿，说道：“晚安。”  
  
这就想走了？  
  
不待许昕反应过来，张继科一把抓住他，温热的唇再次被捕获。懵懂之中，灵活的舌尖轻巧的钻入口腔中，毫无隔阂的亲密感让许昕脸皮发烫，随着口腔内入侵物的轻柔一舔，不由自主的，浑身颤了一颤。  
  
果然还是太嫩了啊。  
  
真可爱。  
  
满意地放开失神的许昕，张继科最后一次啄了啄那片唇，轻轻说道：“晚安吻，你最好适应适应。”  
  
秋天，江水随着最后一片青冈栎叶子的掉落，还原了小岛在许昕眼里最初的模样；每天晨光熹微之时，张继科会将他从沉睡中唤醒，他们会一起看红旗冉冉上升，并肩巡查岛上的军事设施，在晴空亲吻的江水边徐徐漫步，在无人的夜里，缠绵拥吻。  
  
所有的一切都没有改变，所有的一切又都变了。也许这就是和张继科进入一段感情之后带给许昕最直观的感受。就像流淌在雅鲁藏布江里的江水，没人看得出这一刻和上一刻有什么区别，可身在其中的鹅卵石，却知道如此的不同。  
  
“想什么呢？”黑暗中，张继科的声音从身侧传来。  
  
被窝之下，赤裸汗湿的身体毫无间隙。许昕侧过身子直面张继科，诚实地说：“在想我怎么这么蠢，居然一直没看出来，要不然我们就不会浪费那么多时间了。”  
  
上个月，连队下达了退役人员名单通知，没有士官身份加持的张继科满满当当干满三年之后也在其列。  
  
张继科温柔地将许昕揽入怀中，亲昵的吻落在汗湿的鬓角上：“刚刚好，什么都刚刚好，不早不晚。”  
  
再早一点儿，他和许昕可能会以另一种无可挽回的方式结束；再晚一点儿，他无法预测前方会有怎样的艰险滩阻等着自己。  
  
“再说，不还有一辈子嘛。”  
  
怀里的许昕听这话暮地一愣，抬起头咧嘴一笑。  
  
是啊，不还有一辈子嘛。

  
  
**尾声**

  
  
今年的十二月，张继科退役了，许昕只能含着眼里的泪水，在张继科一声声亲昵的交代中与之告别。  
  
你读的哪所大学？  
  
你打听这个干嘛？  
  
想跟你做个同学。  
  
同月，导航连正式废弃雅鲁藏布江江中小岛导航站，许昕被重新编排，划分到新的班级。  
  
次年十二月，许昕退役。  
  
十二月的北京寒风凌冽，像裹着刀片子一样往人脸上刮。  
  
机场大厅里人头攒动，人人拖着行李箱，步履匆匆，面上掩盖不住兴奋的表情。许昕拖着大行李箱，眯着眼盯着出口处，茫然的四处张望。  
  
张继科说会来接他的。  
  
许昕扯着拉杆，没敢多耽搁，穿过出口处的大门。  
  
甫一出机场大厅，许昕就被这阵势吓到了，张继科倒是不以为意，上前来先是给了许昕一个拥抱，随即热情地开始介绍自己的家人。  
  
“叫爸爸。”  
  
“……”  
  
“快点儿。”  
  
“爸爸好？”  
  
今天，二十岁的许昕，在面对自己男友的家人时，有点儿懵逼。  
  


**完结**  
  



End file.
